Evil Returns
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: Talpa's desendent Shatar (ME!) has been taken over by a new evil that threatens the Mortal realm. The now full team of Ronin worriers and x-Warlords must fight her, they then find there is powers that are more then they can handle, then two new armors.
1. Default Chapter

Evil returns

Cale watched the night sky in wonderment. It had been a few years sense Lady Kuyra had told them they had to join the Ronins. Sage and Rowan sat next to him. The two of them had made it there job and, the others had paired off in teaching the four of them the values of the mortal realm. If they were to defend it with them, they had to know what they were fighting to defend. The Ronins had said. 

So, here he was watching the sky and in wonderment, he felt Dais calling him. It sounded urgent to Cale. Therefore, after getting up the other two followed him. Dais had just woke up it seemed. Kento was out of his wits trying to figure out what had happened. The four of them were as of yet to tell the Ronins about any of there special abilities.

Dais looked to the other three warlords. They sat down and looked relaxed enough to tale the news his vision had brought, Dais began. "Talpa's second is coming, she is bringing with her the Enchanter of creation. You know as well as I that Talpa gave them a little present about two hundred years ago? Well let's say for short, that she is not the kind-hearted person that we knew. Her powers are ten fold what Talpa's was. Her powers could defeat us if not careful."

The Ronins looked astonished at the news and Kento fell from shock to the floor. The other three Warlords seemed to think about the news and then stood with striate faces, "You guys going to help? Or should we take care of this one alone?" They asked the Ronins.

The five of them stood with grins. However it was Kento that spoke first, "Heck yea were in. I have been itching for a fight for a while . . . Glade one came along! I was getting bored fighting the same people over and over again." The others just nodded and then went to Mia's for and information search. 

Dais touched the screen, it had been the first time that they had been on the right side to see it and it was new, "So Dais, is there anything to help me with a search?" Dais nodded and began to tell her. After a few moments the computer screen then began to fill with information that sent Mia's eyes bulging.

"The information that is gives is a old fairy tale. About nine Worrier that harnesses the powers of, what is called the nine elements of magic. Their power while united were unstoppable intel, one day the powers of evil found a way to brake them apart. They sent element against element in battles. Like Night against Day and Earth against Sky. The elements battled tell their fighting gave birth to a new power. One powerful fighter came forth, one that could harness all ten of them and, called then to Unity. The power then defeated evil and there was peace in the land. 

Sadly, the fighter that came from the new power then disappeared from their lands. It is said that her power is that of battle, the cries of death and the winds of life. A power that could literally take all life from a place and, equally return it in the blink of an eye . . . It sounds almost powerful enough to battle the Inferno and win to me."

The nine of them then gasped as the information then began to get more explicit about the new powers ablates. Then it was fragmented and incomplete. 

They then turned on the TV and shock of all shocks they found a braking news report about a black cloud that had descended on the city and twenty-nine miles around the places. They watched and found unlike the raids that Talpa had. All the cameras were working. Then as people began to panic at the raging storm that began. A woman then floated down to them. 

She had long blood red hair, which was kept in a braid that fell to the backs of her knees. Then eyes that glowed a blue violet against a pail skin which, was covered in a strange armor resembling Kuyrua in a way, save it be that hers was a black and had on it small gems that shimmered in the small amount of light that hit it. She landed not ten feet from the camera that was giving the report. They then spotted, an amulet that looked a lot like the one Lady Kuyrua had once wore but it was smaller and had Egyptian written on it.

"Don't worry little humans, all I need is the power in your pure hearts. Then you will not feel anything if I don't want you to." She smiled after that and evil laughter came. 

Then she raised her hand and black and green lightning shot from it, holding the crowed in the pain filled embrace. Their screams of pain and fear sent shivers down all nine worrier's spines. They then finding out the location teleported to the fight.

She had just let them go and, was absorbing the energy made by the pure heart crystals that had come from the crowd. Out of no were waves of water knocked her over into a wall. She stood not fazed at all, "Who did that, I will make whoever did pay dearly for it!" She screamed in pure rage. 

Then a British voice came from no were yet every were, "That would be me. I am Cye of the Torrent, Ronin Worrier of Trust." 

The next voice came in consort one after the next. All was sounding the proud male.

"I am Sage of the Halo, Ronin Worrier of Wisdom!"

"I am Kento of Hardrock, Ronin Worrier Justice!"

"I am Rowan of Strata, Ronin Worrier of Life!"

"I am Ryo of the Wildfire, Ronin Worrier of Virtue!"

"I am Cale worrier of Darkness, Ronin Worrier of Obedience!

"I am Sekmet worrier of Venom, Ronin Worrier Piety!"

"I am Dais worrier of Illusion, Ronin worrier of Serenity!"

"I am Anubis worrier of Cruelty, Ronin Worrier of Loyalty!" 

She then looked to the nine that had answered and then four more came and landed in front of her. She then smiled, "So you're the nine that I must destroy, the task is much to easy for me to do. However, if you submit to the power of my master. I can guarantee that you will live to see day light or, in your case." She said looking at Cale directly, "The night that you clam to be from . . . Oho look at me I am being so rude. You told me who you are now, it is my turn! I am Shatar Child of the Dynasty!"

She said as she then launched a varied amount of energy attacks at the nine of them. She then seemed to conger daggers from no were, throwing them at the nine of them. Sage seemed to be ignored for a while so he launched his shirr kill, "Thunder Bolt CUT!" 

The attack hit dead on and, she fell to the ground. After kissing gravel, she stood again talking to the air and, singling out Sage. She managed to pin him. Then she was about to chock him when, Cye launched his Super Wave Smasher attack at her again.

She stood but before she could do more, a vary load voice came, "Shatar come to me!" She then stood bowing as purple light that engulfed her, "Do not think that this is the last you will see of me Ronins. I shall return and destroy you all!"

With that the ball took her to the clouds were the voice had come from.

The nine of them then looked to each other, "That had been close Sage. You have to be on guard more with powers like her. Were lucky she did not astral project and fight you. Two of them would have been much harder to fight." Said Anubis using his voice that he had gained when lurning as a desiple of the Ancient.

Cale nodded and helped Sage up. "That was good thought Halo, now we know our attacks can at least nock her down. She seemed to be like we used to, but that amulet might be key to getting threw to the real her. I remember Lady Kuyrua being like that once."

Sekmet was still watching were she had been. His mind filling with strange things that he could not understand. The blood red hair he had seen before.

****

Flash back

"Sekmet what is your new plane to destroy the Ronin Worriers?"

"Master I have made a perfect plane for capturing Cye of the Torrent." Talpa then held up a hand as a young girl in a black kimono and held on it a deep silky black sash across it came forward. 

"MY lord, I am sorry to interrupt you but Lord Badimon says that he requires your assistance. It is about the Nine armors.

Her slender frame and long red hair had caught his eyes. However, she showed since of, having been beaten in her walk. She favored her right leg more so then her left. She was to pail to be natural. 

After the capturing of Cye he had seen her again, they had spent hours with each other, just walking and chatting about things. Sekmet had been surprised at the power he could feel from her. She and he had to part after a long while and, she had given him one kiss to remember her by, as if she knew they would never meet again. 

Sekmet had found his very being missed, her not moments after her leaving. The shock was that she a lady in waiting for Talpa's daughter Alena, after that, he never saw her again. After the Ronins defeated them, he had searched the whole of the Dynasty for her and found nothing.

****

End flash back

Sekmet was brought out of his pondering by the hand of Rowan on his shoulder. "You alright man? You look kin'da out of it ya'know?" 

Sekmet put on his best victory smile for him, hiding the empty feeling in his spirit. He then played that he had just spaced out, "It was nothing Rowan, just thinking over the fight and, pondering what might have happed in different ways. You know the kind of things you form into habit as a Warlord. I guess habits die hard?" 

Rowan nodded and they returned to Mia's manner and explained what had happened to Mia's and they had even called Kuyrua for help. Kuyra had told them that she could not because of she had become pregnant and her husband had to take the staff and guard the realm. They then said a bunch of congratulations and then stuff about it being ok they would manage.

Sekmet had found himself very sleepy and so went up stairs to his and Cye's room, he was sound a sleep once his head touched the pillow.

__

He found himself in the Dynasty, the last place he had seen her. She was there waiting for him. 

"Sekmet you came back, I am glade." She said embracing him in a hug as she had done before.

"Tell me are you called Shatar? If so what dose the name mean?" Sekmet asked as if life and death. She hung her head, "I have no name, I am called what ever my lady and lord wish to call me. However, that name is Galdayen it means Wisdom of Earth. The name is from the Guardian, she was wise as anyone could be. Knew chapter and quires about everyone and thing. Her powers were of the elements of magic. She was born from the God of Battle and the Goddess of Creation." 

Sekmet then asked her many other things. She answered him every time truthfully and with out even showing sine of emotion in her voice.

"Dose your master treat you well?" His voice was like a whisper. She looked away from him, "He dose as he wishes, never caring about other. Just his own self and kingdom, I am surprised that Talpa has not over thrown him by now. I wish he would. Then I would be nothing but a servant, like the others."

Then she kissed him, the kiss that he could remember. It was soft and sweet, but then again there was something about it, he felt there was suppose to be known to him. There was more then just a passionate kiss exchanged.

He woke to Cye shaking him, "Sekmet! Come on Snake Boy Kento is easier to wake up!"

Sekmet woke and felt groggy as if he had slept for years, "Fish how long was I out?" His voice sounding more like first thing in the morning rather then a nap.

"About three or four hours. Come on now dinners ready and you missed lunch." Cye complained. The nine of them seemed to have started rubbing off on each other. 

Cye was able to whine and even get Sekmet to do what ever he wanted. Sage and Cale were so fears in competition that is was not funny. Dais and Rowan . . . in short they normally slept tell noon or better. Ryo and Anubis often were found in the library doing the leader thing and studying possible enemies.

The two of them then went down stairs to dinner. Mia had cooked so it was Italian. Mia was a two-country cook it was either French or Italian never anything else. Cye and had also found that the warlords could cook anything as long as you explained how to use most of the stuff in the kitchen.

They ate in mostly talking between Mia and Ryo and Anubis, pretty much anyone who was not making there own noise as they ate (Cale and Kento) who always seemed to compete who could eat more.

"Sekmet ya'look like your on cloud nine bud'y. What did you dream about? Sexy Dynasty chicks?" Sekmet rolled his eyes as he ate, "What ever it was I am not going to tell you Rowan. If you care to pry I will tell Mia what happed to the twenty five hundred dollars of computer stuff you bought." Sekmet just let the words hang as if a nooses for a lynching. 

Rowan then turned red and looked back to his plate. Sage then giggled a bit, "I don't know what your giggling about Mr. I bugged Mia's room!" Mia then glared daggers at Sage. Rowan then looked shocked at Sage who was now as red as Ryo's Wildfire armor.

Mia was red as well but it was not a blush. Everyone was on the butts laughing so hard by the end of the meal that even Mia was holding her stomach from it.

Shatar walked to the thrown and bowed to the man there, "You summoned me Master?" She said her voice emotionless. He smiled evilly at her as he rose from his thrown. The thrown room had been emptied before she came.

"Yes I did my little weapon of distortion." He said pulling her to her feet and close to his form, she could feel what was coming poking her in the gut. She hated what he did, she had failed him, the Ronin Worriers were a great challenge to her and she had not even brought one back to have him torture. She knew this punishment was going to be hard. She tried not to panic as she felt him force her armor and sub-armor to dispel, leaving her in a short kimono.

Hours latter 

Shatar lay on the floor, her body had stopped shaking a few moments earlier. The master had left as he always did. Her body screamed with pain as she tried to move. She managed to gather enough power to teleport to an empty bathing house. She then found a hot bath waiting and no one there. Climbing in she found the pain subsided but slowly. Her form ached, it always hurt like hell, no matter how many times it happened and he had even used his powers to bring tortures screams from her. He was very happy to hear her cry and see the tears of pain fall from her eyes.

The bottle of medicated oil lay at the tub side, pouring it in she felt the herbs take hold and the pain all but die to a soft aching in her waist. She would get them next time and next time she would not be punished for any mistakes, she vowed to herself. The nine of them are nothing in power compare to her. She is after all the daughter of the enemy that took two wars to really defeat. She could do better. 

To be Continued. . . . . 


	2. Evil returns two

Evils Return

Dais, Sekmet and Kento sat at the kitchen table going over strategy. Ryo, Sage and Rowan were sparing outside under the watchful eyes of Cale and Anubis. Cye and everyone else were researching the new enemy. They had been reading for hours on end before any of them could come up with anything. The day had started with Dais's vision continued with the battle and now was winding down with everyone either training, watch or being completely bored out of his or her minds looking for anything that would help.

Cye had found a very old looking book in the attic and found it was in a 'VERY' old dialect Japanese. Therefor, he had to call Sekmet to help him read it. Sekmet's eyes began to bulge the more he read. 

"Hey Fish . . . What is that phrase? Oho yea I think we hit the jackpot! This is chuck full of stuff on her. She is what is called the Holder of Unity right? The fairytale told of someone who brought unity to the other nine powers and, Shatar that we fought could use all nine of ours." Sekmet said then began to translate the old script aloud. 

Cye heard about three minuets of it and then junked Sekmet out of the attic with the book and the box that it came out of. They then dragged the book and box to Mia and she was esthetic over it. Apparently, the information on the disks had been brought out of the books from both the library and other books that her grandfather had hidden.

"Listen to this guys, apparently the old fairy tail continues. The tenth worrier was as the others found and captured. The tenth worrier also happened to be a . . . WOMAN! Man that was new, anyways the story says that to save the powers that were the power of Unity, she cast a powerful binding spell on herself and, the holder of the poison and or distortion element. They would be the ones that could sense each other and the other eight. The sprits of the nine would wake and, become there present self's . . . but that is not right. It says that the Day and the Night were as mirrors of each other, one an Angle of light, the other a Demon of darkness. Then the holder of fire . . . WHAT! The holder of fire is a Fire FAIRY?! No I think not . . . Ryo is not going to be a fire fairy. Well Kento has almost nothing to worry about. It says that the holder of the magic element Earth will be as the earth . . . a shape shifting or multi shaped mystic being, hey wait a minuet . . . that explains it!"

Kento blushed deep and walked out of the room. Dais then followed him moments after. The others looked to Mia for the answer. She sighed and then began, "Kento has been having dreams that, he has seven fox tails and, that each of you all have changes much like that. For instance Cye; he said your legs are, always covered in fish like scales and, then Rowan could become transparent and fly at will with no wings. Sage had wings that glowed like light and, Cale had dragon like wings and a demon tail."

Kento sat out side on the porch swing. Dais took this as a sine of embarrassment, "So Kento, what is it about your dreams that embarrasses you?" 

Kento rolled his eyes, "Your not going to leave me alone tell you find out are you?" Dais sighed taking a seat not to far from him, "Nope. Mia would divulge it but I think you might have not told her stuff. Important or good stuff."

Kento looked to the crystal clear eye that Dais had and smiled, the two of them could tell that something was there, but could not put there fingers on it.

"I dream of all of us, were ourselves . . . but different. Sekmet and Ryo are . . . well that is not important. It is as if our armors took over our bodies. I have tails; seven if I counted all of them right, there just so darn fluffy. Well Sekmet . . . he had a tail that has a rattle on the end. Then there is what I see about . . . well that is not important, besides it is just a dream hu? Nothing really that bad about dreams . . . Dais?" Kento could tell that Dais saw threw the trying to change the subject attempt. 

"Kento I am your friend right? I may not be your friend like the others but your friend right?" Dais's voice seemed to force the truth out of him.

"Yes you're my friend, but different then the others. I could be myself around you more so then them. They would flip if they knew half the stuff you know about me. They think I am a human garbage disposal. I think you know more about me because you tend to look harder then they do."

Dais then leaned forward and wrapped Kento in a hug. The others did not know at times that Kento needed to lean on someone else. He was suppose to be the strongest and at times made it his job to protect the others even if he knew they could take care of themselves.

"It is ok Kento, I won't tell in less I have to and even then I will only say what is needed." Dais said, he could tell Kento was blushing. "When I saw myself it was always with you as if there was something there I could not tell, but understood as if I already knew. You were the only one that I knew was harmless, despite what you could do." Kento said as he rested his head on the others shoulder. Dais held him more, feeling it would bring out what was needed.

"Ryo he looked so hurt for some reason and the other could not help him, but He and Anubis always gave each other looks that seemed to say they cared differently for one a neither. Everyone was paired of it seemed except me. I don't understand any of it."

Dais watched along with Kento as the sun began to set. Soon after he heard Kento's soft breathing that told he was asleep. Dais then picked him up and carried him to their room. They had all paired off in rooms with a ex-warlord. All but Rowan he had a room to himself.

Dais then designated to sleep to and soon found himself sleeping blissfully. 

__

Dais saw around and figured this was a bizarre dream.

"My love"

Could be heard on the wind as strong arms around his middle. 

"I missed you my love. You were gone so long." The voice said, sounding familiar but not so. This voice had a small difference in deepness and yet was honey smooth.

"Who are you?" Dais whispered as shivers were sent up his spine. He looked down and found several fluffy fox like tails moving agents his form. Sending shivers and pleshirr, filled waves threw his form.

"I am yours my love, that never changes." The voice answers as his mind begins to strain because all the blood in his body had designated to relocate to his lower regions.

The voce then grew into soft moans and he could feel there was a set of hands moving about on is body. They sent shivers and forced moans out of his mouth. They seemed to know where to touch and how much to touch there to drive him insane with plesher. He was reduced to a writhing mass of flesh with in moments.

"Are you ready my love? You want completion yes?"

Dais could not string a two-syllable word together let a lone a yes or no answer. All he could do was moan and lean agents the one giving this plesher to him. Moaning and leaning onto a strong shoulder, he tried to nod. That seemed to be enough as the hands then went were he so desperately wanted then to go.

Dais almost screamed as the feeling increased with in him. The one, who was touching him also seemed to know what would drive him mad with fulfillment, he felt himself filled. It was so complete his mind almost wanted to shut down from the over load. Dais was so overwhelmed with the feeling pulsing threw his system he could not tell that he was chanting a name. A name he could not hear yet he knew he was. The action of the word, making the other moans and thrust faster, stronger with in him.

Then in a moment of clarity, "Dais" his name is heard and, the voice clear. Dais bolted up in his bed, panting from the exsighment that had been bright out of him. Looking over at the other twin bed in the room, Kento thrashed and moaned in his sleep. He then after a while heard Kento's release. 

Shatar found herself watching them as they trained. The solders were nothing with out there connection to the master. She knew they were just as little girl's dolls with out his mind and powers flowing threw them.

"I wish that I new my past, the one that was back in the Dynasty realm. Then maybe these dreams I have been having would make sence." She shifted in her sub-armor with a frown. She then heard her calling to the masters chamber of training. She then teleported to him as fast as she could.

"The Ronins are a problem Shatar and I want them eliminated. You are to go and with two platoons destroy them at there home base. I want you to bring me a souvenir as well, the little annoying on they call Yule should do fine." He said as he floated several glass balls around him. She bowed and teleported to gather her soldiers.

"So I have been reduced to leading soldiers? Oho well at least I get to see mass violence." She whispered. The teleport was half a mile from the manner and she could tell they would feel her before e they got within a quarter of a mile. Smiling she knew the one who called him self the worrier of Venom would be there, for some reason she liked him. He fought with a fiery sprit that could match her.

The Ronins and Ex Warlords felt the darkness enter their realm and emdeatly went to fight it, not knowing Yule was following them. They transformed into sub-armor. As they ran they found the more fluent way, the X-Warlords gained their armor. Cale and Dais called there transformations and as they ran the armor came to them like a wave of water, leaving the fully armored fighters in its wake.

The Ronins then smiled as they spotted the soldiers, they looked like toys more then anything. Not like the soldiers of the Dynasty. Ryo then called out as they drew near, "Ronin Worriers . . . TO ARMS!"

The group then called their armors in one cry at once and they stood afterwards and saw that Shatar lead the attack.

To be continued . . .


	3. Evil returns three

Evils return: The battlefield desires

Sage looked to the head of the assault and spotted Shatar on horseback. She was riding hard and with determination written on her face. He then looked to the others in the group, Cale and Dais were inching for battle long side Kento and Rowan. Ryo and Anubis were side by side and exsighment was written in their eyes however, their faces told of concentration and power. White Blaze had to stay back and protect Mia and Yule if they failed, which was quit plausible at this rate. Then there was Cye and Sekmet, the two of them were tensed and ready for the attack. Then there was himself, who looked at the attack more like a practice fight then, anything. It was in a way, they would see how their armors would stand up agents the powers of the new enemy.

Sage drew his no-dachi and looked into the refection. Tilting it to see Shatar, her reflection was that of a slave in chains, the clothes tattered and torn. He hardened himself at that image and pushed it aside for later thinking.

Shatar new that this was for the master and if she did well and as he asked, that the painful punishment he seemed to enjoy would be evaded and her body could heal more. Drawing her sword, she gave the soldiers more speed as they over took the group before them. Every worrier was bizzy and she merle could walk by and watch they were fifty soldiers to every one Ronin. She the spotted the target, young Yule. Grabbing him she smiled, at least one thing could be done to prevent her pain. The souvenir of battle was to be brought back win or lose. She then Teleported the child to a special cage made of crystal plasma and magic.

She then looked to the worriers and spotted an over whelmed Cye of the Torrent and then she was shocked at the usage of his power. 'For the Runt of the group, his powers have potential.' She thought and then jumped into battle herself. Taking on Cye she let lose one of her own attacks.

"Gold Ribbon Wave!"

Within seconds, Cye found himself wrapped in gold magical shinning ribbons that drained his armor and his body. He passed out shortly after her attack grabbed him. She then mounted her hoarse and moving the young boy with in touch, she teleported them all away. The solders disappeared as soon as she did with her two prizes.

The Ronins then regrouped and found that Cye was missing. Getting back to the house Mia was a wreck with worry. Apparently, Yule had disappeared shortly after they did for the attack. Cale closed his eyes and then gasped, the enemy has him. He wore a small charm around his neck, I can not feel it anywhere."

Mia then began to panic more as White Blaze came in with only a small token of their worries. A peace of Yule's shirt that had been torn on a bush while he was running after the Ronins.

Shatar teleported to the audience chamber, with her two captives. Yule struggling under her arm and an out cold Cye. She bowed deeply, "I have brought your souvenir Master." She said and placed the child before the man. Yule froze at first sight.

"So you're the little brat they have to put up with hmmm? Well your going to be a much bigger problem after I am done with you little one. Shatar what is the other doing here?" He asked with a tone of warning.

Shatar shivered in slight fear as she answered, "Master, I have thought of a way to turn them agents one another. Cye hold the sprit of Trust within the group. If I brake him of it or send his to stray from its path then his armor loses power and can easily with my power be changed to our side. I seek to do your bidding either way master." She said with a small tone of fear in her voice.

He thought a second then smiled, "He is yours to do with as you please my worrier of death. But should he escape to do harm to this realm, it will be you who feels the pain of it!" He said then disappears with a struggling Yule. 

Shatar smiled now she was the master and he was to do as she wished. She picked Cye up in her arms, freeing his from her magical ribbons and teleporting to her chambers.

She then removed his armor then sub-armor and covered him with a light cover on her bed. She then called a magical cage around her bed to keep him there. Taking off her own armor, she went to bath. Taking no time at all to bath and return.

Cye woke to find himself in a strange room. One with a four-posted bed and silky black covers equipped with a bearskin over it. Purple silk pillows lay behind him and the room had few features other then a book case and small table with a cabinet.

He sat up with a groan of pain. Looking down he panicked to see his bare chest. Quickly looking around he found his armor orb on the small table near by. He stood to go to it and after take, a step or two away from the bed he was shot back by a wall.

"You should know better then think of me that stupid Cye of the Torrent. I have had that wall set up for some time now, it pleases me to know that the ribbons did not kill you." Shatar said as she walked in. Cye took note that she was dressed in a short kimono like dress and tall boots that touched her knees and her hair was down, a breath taking view to Cye. She then raised her hand and a brush floated to her along with the armor orb.

"I have plans for you my little water worrier." She said with a sigh. Walking to the bookshelf, she pulled out a gray book with markings he could not even read. Flipping the pages she smiled and walked to Cye. She then waved her hand and Cye was in a robe similar to hers only more open in the chest and a soft blue color. His body was covers decently, but only that, his legs and most of his arms were left uncovered and his butt was barley covered as it was. Cye then looked his outfit over, attacked to his leg was a small bracelet like charm with a sea dragon on it.

"Your going to love this and, even want it more after a while." Said Shatar as she held his shoulders. Cye tried to fight her off, but failed after he felt her breath on his skin. He froze at the new sensation, her fangs sinking in his neck and forced a moan from his mouth. His mind was on overload with these new sensations, as he knew she drank from him. His body began to get hotter as she held him, slowly drawing him near to her form. Cye soon found himself moving to get closer as his body rebelled against him. His mind was going ninety to nothing as he tried everything to not give in mentally at least to the sensations running threw his form. He found himself getting hard from it and all too soon, it was painful. Only then did she pull away from him. He moaned out protest and leaned froward to get closer to her.

"I see you liked that? Well I am being summand my pet. You may roam around this room but no were else." She said after chanting a spell to remove the wall from around her bed and extending it around the room.

"Use the bathing chambers, you smell of battle and I don't like my pets to smell." She commanded more then offered as she left.

Cye fell back on the bed, the pain of his arousal more then he could bear. Slowly giving in for the need to feel relief he reached under the folds of the clothing and pumped himself. (Ok just because he is a virgin, dose not mean he was totally ignorant of that kind of stuff ok?!) He quickly speed his hand and sighed as release found him and the pain left.

Shatar walked to the main chambers were her master waited for her next to a window. She walked slowly taking in the featchers that were seen so little. He was tall and well built with long silver brown hair. Skin that shifted from one shade to the next of tan.

"You summand me Master?" She said with a bow. He walked to her a grin playing on his face. 

"Yes Shatar I did." He said with a deep voice and tone that sent shivers of fear up her spine. He pulled her close to his form, "How is it coming on that project of yours?" 

She stuttered in her mind, "It is coming along well Master. I will be pretending to kill all his fellow Ronins and then innocent people. His honor will be destroyed as all his attempts to stop me are in vain. I plan to then slowly brake him tell I can force his conches mind to give out and I can then control his body. When he finds that I lied he will not be able to fight my control."

The dark man smiled wider, "Good I leave you to complete this expedition. When you're done torturing him, I wish you to attack the Ronins that are free and test to see how the fight with out the trust you say that you're braking."

Shatar bowed and then swiftly returned to the chambers she left Cye in and found he was still siting on the bed. He was doing nothing but starring at the ceiling.

"So you seek to smell do you? Well I won't have that." She said and chanted again, removing what little clothes he had and floating him to the bathing chambers were she dumped him in the tub. Chanting more she scrubbed him clean.

"You know the more you fight me the more I will make your friends suffer for it? I can attack at any time I like." She said as she with a smile. Cye merely sat there, with out his armor orb he could do little to the magical fighter that held him captive.

She then floated him up again and dried him with care. She then formed the clothing over him again. Cye then looked around more realizing she was not going to drain him. No she was going to brake him like a wild hoarse.

He felt himself floated to the bed as she again left him alone. Cye felt like screaming, braking something, doing something to make them not want him however, nothing came to mind.

Sage felt sick, but could not say why. Kento and him could only wonder what was happening to Cye and Yule. Pictures of there torture came to mind and made them lose their appetite completely. Kento sat quitly for a while then just went to his room.

Anubis and Ryo were sitting across form one a neither, Cale and the rest were researching Shatar and Yet Sekmet seemed out of it more then anything now.

Sekmet was falling a sleep at the table and no mater how her tried to stay away he could not .

When he closed his eyes and finally gave in he saw a sight that frightened him totally. All of them, with various differences, Ryo had fiery wings and he had a rattle ended tail and scales.

"Sekmet, why do you hold me?" Asked a voice in the wind. He turned and saw a woman with silver hair and light gray skin, her eyes told of time and power.

"What do you mean? Hold you how?" Sekmet was confused and he did little to hide it.

"My true holder placed me in your body before her mind was altered, all her knowledge of her true self taken and hidden from her. They use her powers for evil and you must help her. She needs me to purify her body and mind. The holder of the Sea is in great danger if she uses her powers on him for a long time."

Sekmet then frowned, "How would I get to her? We do not know were our enemy comes from, there not of the Dynasty believe it or not."

The woman then glowed forming a mist all over his body, images and memories came to mind and he soon knew all that she was talking about.

Sekmet woke to find everyone staring at him. 

"What? Did I talk in my sleep or something?" He protested with a whine. His eyes full of shock.

"No Sekmet you glowed and something came out of you!" Anubis said with a air of fear, "What was it?"

Sekmet frowned this was going to be hard for him to exsplane.

"That was a small momento of the innocent Shatar . . . before she become the enemy we know. Were supposed to give it to her. It will do more good then bad believe me! The thing never called it self anything though."

To be continued . . .


	4. Evil returns four

Evils Return: Secret of the tenth power.

It had been a whole month now as Cye yet again designated to count the slates in the wood floor. She had been right about the addition to her powers, he could not even go one day now with out the sensations that her drinking him coursed. She had however, changed a little from the first time. She coaxed him to climax now and even cleaned him afterwards. She had from day one shared the same bed with him, always wrapping an arm around his middle with an iron grip. 

He had been after a while given his armor orb, he could barely call his sub-armor though. She said that her task had been completed and he could not longer hold the true sprit of trust within his body. She proved it as well, every time she went to fight the others she always brought something of theirs back to prove it. 

He had found out what was happening to Yule. The master was changing him to be like Shatar. She knew it and yet was angered by it. When he asked her about it, she would always brush it off as nothing. 

Yule also stopped by, he was tall now, and his body had been forced to age and was more firmly shaped. His eyes were lifeless and he could literally feel the evil power coming from him whenever he was around. Shatar was never kind to him also, whenever she was asked to train with him. She would most of the time never give it her all, just enough to beat him into the ground. Then leave, as he needed more healing.

Cye also found the was granted increasingly freedom, he was training again and was also sparing with Shatar everyday. She would also feed from him at least once to. He found the more she feed, the more he gained access to a hidden power within his body. She would always stop before he felt the wall even brushes with more then a feather light touch. 

It frustrated him to no end but if he ever complained she would make him suffer and not feed for two days, the pain and emptiness always came before the end of the first day was even over. He had grown addicted and he knew it, but at a same time, a part of him did not care.

He was improving at a rapped pace and yet he was still as of yet to win a match she herself did not give her all to. She was also giving him more clothes to him, the more she fought the others. It hurt to know the worried about him and he was still clueless on how to escape.

Sage tended to his comrade's injuries and frown. She had told them what happened to Cye and it made them all sick to there stomachs. He remembered her evil smile as she saw their reactions to her news. Sage did not believe one word of it, it was to practiced and too much of the details hidden. Cale was growing increasingly depressed the more they lost. Sekmet had begun to just sleep more often and he like most of them tried to not show it. Sekmet had taken the place of cooking and filled it well, but that was all. He read more and more about her and at times he was found crying himself to sleep. 

The crystal had yet again saved them from her attacks, the down side was Sekmet felt the effects and ended up training less. He was more pail now and looked mostly dead. Sekmet could only let its power stop her attacks, the legion told them only women could wheeled its powers completely, men it could only defend and stop the attacks from doing harm.

Kento had taken to just training contiusly and had lost weight from it. He eat very little and drank more, he looked sick as he trained, doing his best to gain speed and strength. He would train tell he passed out most times.

Sage sighed as he looked at the one thing that she had given them as proof to her words. A round orb that was a deep purple, she said it would lighten up if he were not what she clamed. Sage walked to his room with it and closed his eyes. Looking to the orb, he frowned. His face draining of any emotion, "Show me Cye of the Torrent now." He demanded with a commanding tone.

At his request, he nearly dropped the orb. Cye was standing his eyes closed and his breathing seemed to be in short but full gasps, as Shatar feed from his neck. His hands gripped her for support and his moans of plusher angered Sage. He knew Cye could not be like the one he saw before him. 

The Cye he knew was pure hearted and minded at times, he was also very much like Ryo and was one of the only Virgins of the group. Sage also looked deeper, Cye was in sub-armor and it glowed lightly as it was doing its best to heal what was being taken.

There Sage was shocked to see the terrifying truth. The real Cye was there before him, the bright blue eyes had changed, very much like the description Kento had given them of their changes in the dream. Cye's eyes were light blue were they would normally be white and the dark blue of the sea was resting were his eyes were once light.

Sage ran out of the room, gathering the rest of the group he showed them. Sage was shocked to see there reactions, Cye was not being drained or even touch. His body was resting like a child with Shatar talking. He hushed them and sat the orb down on a stand. The sound that came form it was the biggest shock of all. 

"Shatar why am I here? What is it that your master or you wanted?" Cye asked with a slightly amused tone.

"If I told you would you do something in return?" She said with an evil grin. Cye shivered slightly but nodded his answer. She then smiled and answered, "Out of all the Ronins, your sprit is Trust. The only thing holding that group together, if I pulled the sprit from you and destroyed it, then they could not fight me as well as you all did the first fight. 

The results have pleased me well and soon I will not even need you here. Although if you pledged allegiants to my master, your armor can be restored to your full will Cye." She teased as she drew near to his form. Cye stood his ground even though under the clothes he was still terrified of her.

"I know that now matter what you do to me, they will in the end defeat your master and save the mortal realm. Besides what is it your master wants from that realm anyway? We know Talpa wanted to rule it, what is so important to him to have you go and destroy parts of it?"

"I don't know, he wants Talpa remains a lot, why he wants them I don't know. He says they will complete his most powerful weapon and give the mortal realm to his control and not even the White Armor of Inferno can stop it without destroying the world almost." She answered and climbed on the bed, "Go to sleep Cye, Tommarow you see your friends . . . or what is left of them."

Cye obediently closed his eyes and after a few moments was sound asleep. Shatar on the other hand moved from the bed to the table opening the book she stood facing Cye.

"Of the sea within, all your power storm begin. May the light of day be brushed aside and all you feel is the raging wind. Your enemy will be placed before you and your powers wakened full. I invoke your strongest power, let the ancient Leviathans birth begin." She said then called Cye's orb to her hand. It glowed angrily and she giggled at the attempt to free itself.

"Tempest storms and powers flight I banish the light, may only the deepest darkness of the sea flow its powers threw your form from deep within the sea. May your mind be mine to say, clear away the conches mind and places it to sleep for a neither day. I call to you my brother in arms, the magical one called the Dragon King, wake from the slumber that was placed on you so long ago."

The orb grew dark and the powers became more proncsed as she drew near to Cye. She sat on the bed next to him and waved her hand over his face. She then pulled his body up, it arches to her hand, begging to be touched. 

"May all your powers be controlled by me, tell the sprit of Hope dwell within safe keeping." She said then forced the orb to form to his body. His body tensed and then began to thrash around and cry out. She smiled holding his shoulders and quickly went to feed. Cye's moans of plesher made most of them sick, but still they watched. Shatar then pulled back with a smile, but Cye seemed to have over powered her. His form came to life and his armor reclaimed, pining her to the floor.

"You seemed to have forgotten what your drinking my blood did Shatar! The power which was sleeping now is wide awake." Cye said with clarity. Shatar then growled. Cye smiled and teleported them to a place were the Ronins knew all to well.

Taking the hint they quickly with smiles teleported to the sight.

Cye stood facing her, eye to eye and he was more then happy to be free from that prison. He however, had an idea in mind. She thought he was a sleep when she cast her spell, he was not.

"The sprits of which you have sought to gain control of have no will to fallow the darkness. I will defeat you Shatar!" Cye said with wisdom beyond his age. Shatar growled and attacked, he countered her every attack and blocked to counter attack as he felt the other draw near. 

Shatar called her attacks and found they did little but be dissolved.

Sage flew right into the fight with his attack, "Thunder Blot CUT!" His attack hit her dead in the chest as everyone else came to see the sight. They then after looking at each other and being quickly filled in my Cye formed a circle around her. Sekmet then called the power of the crystal within his body. 

Shatar's eyes went wide as she tried to harm them but to little effect. She called a sub-armor that was mainly black and navy blue. She then tried to teleport only to find herself unable to get away. Cye then closed his eyes with a smile.

~ You guys we have to heal her, the dark master has not only her body but her mind as well! ~ Cye sent out with a quickness they were not used to. He then called his sprit 'Trust!' Following suit, each worrier sent his own powers and sprit virtue. 

'Loyalty'

'Serenity'

'Obedience'

'Piety'

'Wisdom'

'Virtue'

'Justice'

'Life'

They watched as not only Sekmet's virtue came out but also the powerful crystal that he held within his body. Her body began to flat absorbing all the sprits sent to her body. 

The power that held her captive was then broken. Her body now purified of the past powers they watched at the amulet shattered into dust. She then changed from the hardened worrier to what she had been. Her skin changed from the like dead white to a beautiful pail moon, her eyes filled with life and emotion and her sub-armor gained more of a shin to it. She then floated down as the crystal that came to her. She opened her eyes and saw, not her enemies, but her lost brothers and love in power.

She stood looking from one to the next with shock, only one held the fully woken sprit she felt in the past. She then frowned, "Were am I? IS this the Dynasty?" her voice was softer now and more full of wisdom and caring. 

Sekmet steeped forward, "No Shatar, this is the Mortal realm and we protect it. You were under a very powerful spell and the crystal had to be returned to you, its protector."

Shatar fell to her knees as her head began to ache, all the memories that had been blocked flooded back in to her mind.

Ryo and Sage walked forward to her, she looked up with tearful eyes, "I have wronged you. I am sorry . . . I do not seek to even think I can be forgiven for what I have done to you." Her voice was raw with sorrow and they could feel it. 

They carried her back to the manner were Mia nearly had a heart attack at the mear sight of her. They instantly found that her memories from the time she spent in the Dynasty were the memories he blocked everything before her coming to him, was taken from her. 

She leaned into Sekmet's warmth and sighed, "We have bigger problems now, the Dark Lord that held my body and mind captive, he had a neither worrier that is nearly as powerful as I was. The young child I took to him . . . that child is our next enemy and I do not know if I can fight him. The child's sprit is pure and innocent, but the body is full of the evil powers that flowed within me."

Cye nodded, "I have seen him myself. The Yule we know and cared for is not the one we will fight. I think Yule had a magical power all his own."

Shatar shock her head, "Young Yule spent a lot of time with you guys and his chi became like the power of your armors . . . the more time around the armors when called you spend, the more your body becomes like it. He will in the futcher, have an armor of his own. His armor however, will be nothing like yours. The chi within draws from everything else and not just one power." She sighed and continued, "That is the power you will be fighting. I don't know if I am even worth to fight long side you guys."

Cale snorted, "Of cores you're going to fight with us. Your powers can even the feald even if it is only by so much. Yule needs to be cleansed of the power that holds him, we cleansed you and you are ok now. Can't we do the same for Yule? I mean even if he was an ankle biting pain in ass, the kid had his moments!"

Shatar sighed, "I don't know Cale. I have 2,119 yeas of memories that I have to sort threw and now . . . I cannot say much. It might just hit me in a fight what to do for all I know."

To be continued . . .


	5. Evil returns five

Evils return: Fight with the innocent soul.

Yule stood with the Dark lord as he saw Shatar's healing finish. With a sinister grin, he knew it would be his turn to fight the Ronins. He looked to the dark lord and turned, "Master why is Shatar not coming back? She has the Soul Crystal of Unity and she is loyal to you is she not?" His innocent child like voice came. 

The Dark lord giggled, "No she is not coming back and now it is your turn. You can get back at the Ronins for everything they did to hurt you. They did not work together enough so your parents had to die. They were the ones who kept stopping you from saving them, and it was the Warlords most of all who did made all that pain in your heart Yule. They need to pay for their indiscretions and in the next attack they will and they will beg at your feet for mercy . . . mercy that you will never give them."

Yule smiled and walked to the window more, the light of the moon more then welcoming, He then closed his eyes and sighed contently. He felt the dark lord leave him to the gazing. He then looked over what he had just seen, Shatar the same Shatar that never gave him anything. When they trained, she always just beat him into the ground and left, never having taught him much of anything.

Closing his eyes he designated to try out her powers now that she did not have the dark power running threw her or the powers of the armor that she wore while under the dark lords command.

He summand an orb from within his body, watching it form in his hands. It turned form a silver to a dark and depressing gray in his palm. Forming a view screen before his body, "Now Shatar, lets see how you handle my power over the seven winds." With that, the wind around him picked up, swirling and growing in power he sent it to the mortal realm.

Shatar felt tingles run up her spin and the reaction was mutual from what the others did. Looking to the windows, they saw what had just arrived, a tornado of magical gems. Shatar ran outside and felt the storm. Standing tall she raised her hands, "Night Star Wave!" She called, the attack was straight from her body but was amazing. It shot right into the wind. It weakened it, then just ate away at the magic that had been shot into it.

"Ronin Worriers, you must stop this, this is not a normal storm. It from what I feel is programmed to destroy anything that is not natural . . . and its target is us at the moment. My magic can not seem to stop it." The Ronins then armored up and started to call there own attacks. Shatar also readyed her own. At onces they all called there attacks.

"Black Lightning SLASH!"

"Super wave SMASHER!"

"Thunder Bolt CUT!"

"Arrow shock WAVE!

"Iron rock CRUSHER!"

"Flair up NOW!"

"Web of DISEPTION!"

"Quack With FEAR!"

"Snake Fang STRICK!"

"Gold Ribbon SURROUND!"

There attacks destroyed it but soon afterwards, a tall figure came form it. He was dressed in an armor similar to theirs but his kept more to the Samurai of the past armor. It was silver and black.

"Well done Ronin Worriers, I thought that Shatar alone could destroy that Tornado, but I guess her powers will need to be taken again. My master will be coming for her and she soon will be ours. Not even the Soul Crystal of Unity will bring her back to your side after the blood moon is covered by the three moons of the Dragons heart." Then with that, his form disappeared leaving them blowing away at the sight of him. Ryo's heart was pounding heard in his chest and he felt tears begin to fall. He and Yule never got along all the time, but they were like brothers. Both had been orphaned and neither liked being alone. He felt as if his own heart had been ripped from his chest and stabbed before his own eyes.

Yule still looked like Yule, but one nine years older. He stood and looked about nineteen years of age. His hair was to his waist and his high had shot up to about six nine.

Anubis was beside him, knowing that he hugged him, "Don't worry Ryo. Will get him back and defeat this evil. He will be back to the Yule we all know and love . . . even at times not really like a lot."

Ryo turned and looked to Anubis with hope, "You think we can? I don't know really. We had a hard enough time fighting Shatar when she was under the control of the Dark Lord. Yule and his armor may just be what we can not defeat Anubis."

Shatar stepped forward, "You give up much to soon Ryo of Wildfire. Show some of that Ronin Sprit that saw when I was fighting you. Yule is still himself, just hidden under a neither personality that had been changed and formed to hate you and the others for some reason. If we can find the reason, then there is still a chance."

Cye smiled, "yes chaps we have to find it and then we can use the crystal to heal him like we did Shatar." Cye found his return made the rest of the group more lively and energetic. He however, was a little worried for Kento, who was twenty pounds lighter now.

Shatar found that she shared a room with Mia now, Mia had explained everything she need to know. How to use the shower and everything. Shatar on the other hand took real interest in the aged herbs she found in the closet of the room.

"Oho those, they were my collection when I practiced magic a while back. They were my book magic. I lost interest after I began to help the Ronin Worriers in the first and second battles." Mia explained with a sigh, "I haven't really had a chance to do anything about it now." 

Shatar smiled and then closed the closet. She found files printed out on her and smiled, "Glade someone knows who I really am, it's still quite a mystery to me. I can remember being born and my mother always hiding me from a dark man. Then I fought with the nine magical sprits . . . he found me and took me away. He gave me to my half sister at the time. She was stupid and after a while just left me. I became a servant to Talpa and well after that, everything gets blurry as if so resent that I should know it but don't." Shatar sighed as she sat on the bed. Mia doing what she could to comfort the now masterless worrier.

Sage saw improvement as soon as Cye went into the kitchen to help Sekmet cook. The rest of them livened up and soon it was like old times again. Even the X-Warlords were smiling and enjoying themselves. They were looking over strategies and outside training with each other and the younger Ronins.

He himself was looking over what they had learned from the tornado that Yule sent. Remembering watching Yule's playing with White Blaze, the name of the armor he would call and the reaction that sometimes came from it. His voice sometimes called the wind and Sage knew it. He understood what she meant now when she said exposure to their armors when fully called would do.

He then wondered what Mia's armor would be. She was always helping them when ever ingered and around them while they were fully and partially armored up. He frowned, the transformation Cye went threw was not reversible. It would be like rebuilding what took three hundred years going from one life to the next to built again in one lifetime. 

He then remembered every time that Mia and Yule had been exposed to their armors and power. It seemed Mia was more exposed then Yule. He then felt a pang of regret, she was going to have a power just like theirs, which meant she could not do many the things that she normally did without worry.

Mia slept in her room, Shatar had long ago went to sleep and was out like the dead. Mia had felt a different sensation when around Shatar then the one she had grown used to around the Ronins and then again around the X-Warlords. She chanced it up to her body getting used to having others of power around. 

She knew about what Shatar had said, and was going to put it to the test that evening. She dressed careful not to make any noise. She had felt a change after using the ancient's staff and then the battles were they were used against the Ronins, even more so when Cale nearly killed her. She climbed out the window and jumped down to the ground, taking flight in her running to a valley near the manner. She then sat and calmed herself. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind and even thought of herself as a cloud. Then looking to the sky, she spoke.

"If Shatar is right which I think she is this should work . . . given the right words. Armor of the Healer, power of Chi!" She cried out to the sky and in answer she watched, as the sky's seemed to rain a dust like substance. It flowed in waves to her, then around her body. Taking it in the gentle embrace from the Earth below her. The dust touched her body making it glow as her clothes disappeared from her body and the dust then becoming small stars. She closed her eyes as the armor forged itself over her body.

Opening her eyes she found her armor did not weigh a thing. It was like the ancient Samurais however, hers was made of crystal and silver to the look. Her body was covered in fine silks and her boots were exactly like the Ronins Sub-Armor. The armor and a knee length skirt covered her waist. Her chest was well covered as the armor shaped to her chest and a symbol formed over it. It was a yen yang made of a metallic silver dragon, and a bird, which were the colors green, blue and gold. Her armors were the most wonders of all, the Samurai shoulders with sleeves that covered her to the wrist. Then overlapped by the arm and hand guards and the shoulders were decorated with thin ribbons that draped to her waist as they shimmered.

The most shocking of all was her weapon, which formed a few seconds later. It was a staff made of pure gold. It stood as tall as she was and at its top was a round clear orb. It was encased by three other crystals, which were a deep green color, the were held together by small golden leaves that came from the staff. It looked like the staff had grown them from the top and it made the shape of a bouquet of flowers. Her head was covered by a helmet very much like Cale's although the flower theme followed threw on it. The crystals looked like flowers, which sat on her, helmet more then anything in the gold encasement.

To be continued . . .


End file.
